


you, me, us, them

by peroxideprince



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, i live vicariously through these characters, r+j/b/m are the best band squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is the guitarist in an unknown rock band. Enjolras is the singer in a famous punk band. Their paths were never meant to cross, but now they are unexpectedly, unpredictably, undeniably intertwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, me, us, them

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna have taire work at a starbucks bc i thought naming the café musain was too cliché but i’m a frickin loser so have this piece of literal garbage

It was a slow day at the Café Musain. They’d had a few customers: morning commuters, then high schoolers stopping by after school, but overall not a busy day. That made it even more shocking when Enjolras himself walked in.  


Grantaire was about to ask the newcomer for his order, but then he looked up and saw the godlike being standing in front of him. It was Enjolras, the lead singer of Grantaire’s favorite band, the man he’d been in love with for 5 years.  


“Hello, can I get a grande Caffè Americano?”  


“Sure,” Grantaire answered, trying hard to prevent his voice from shaking. “And what’s the name for the cup?”  


“Adrien.”  


Grantaire didn’t know what came over him, but when he started writing “Adrien” on the cup, he finished with his phone number and “text me”. Enjolras saw the message and winked before exiting. While he didn’t literally die, Grantaire was pretty sure that this was what dying and going to heaven felt like.  


The first thing he did when he took his break was pull out his phone.  


(123) 246-0101: Hi. It’s Adrien.  


Okay, THIS was what dying and going to heaven felt like.  


Me: hey what’s up  


Enjolras <3: I’m alright. How are you?  


Me: im good  


Enjolras <3: Hey, can I ask you something?  


Grantaire’s heart was racing. “Can I ask you something” was almost never followed by anything good.  


Me: yeah sure  


Enjolras <3: What’re your name and pronouns?  


Grantaire sighed a sigh of relief. Thank God.  


Me: oh yeah duh!! my name’s grantaire and i use he/him. you’re a guy too, right?  


Enjolras <3: Yeah.  


Grantaire took a deep breath. The past five minutes were the most nerve-wracking five minutes of his life, and the next thing he asked could either go amazingly or horribly.  


Me: ok i promise that i like you as a person and not just as a musician and i don’t want to use you for your fame but uh. my band is trying really hard to get big and it would really mean a lot to me if you could listen to some of our music? obviously you don’t have to but we’re kinda struggling and we need all the help we can get lmao.  


Enjolras <3: You like Je Suis?  


Me: yeah man!! you guys are really good and it’s great for me as a queer musician to see people like you excelling in this scene with only a handful of openly lgbtq+ people.  


Me: hey i have to go back to work but i’ll ttyl! ofc like i said u don’t have to listen to our stuff but [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLY56lnPKaOjFJV05uFaIqoQzXBQS3WOMg) is a playlist of my favorite songs of ours  


Enjolras <3: Thank you, Grantaire. Talk to you later.  


Grantaire messed up at least three orders during the rest of his shift because he was so distracted. As soon as he left the café and started walking home, he pulled out his phone again and texted his bandmates.  


Me to electric shocks squad: holy shit fam  


Holy Joly: What happened???  


Boss: ?  


Me: i just met literal enjolras from je suis  


Boss: wait for real????  


Holy Joly: How??  


Me: he came in to the musain and ordered a coffee  


Me: i gave him my number and he texted me  


Me: i sent him our music  


Holy Joly: WHAT THE HELL  


Holy Joly: ADRIEN “PERFECT” ENJOLRAS HAS HEARD MUSIC THAT MY BEST FRIENDS AND I CREATED  


Boss: what did he say?  


Me: well he hasn’t replied yet hold on  


Me to Enjolras <3: hey  


Enjolras <3: Hi, Grantaire. I listened to your music.  


Me: did u like it?  


Enjolras <3: I have to be honest, I really wasn’t expecting to. A lot of extremely shitty musicians are fans of Je Suis (for whatever reason) and ask us to listen to them. But you guys are really good.  


Me: wait rly?? thank you!!!  


Me to electric shocks squad: HE LIKED IT  


Boss: HOLY SHIT  


Holy Joly: Am I dreaming?  


Boss: i dont think so, unless i am also dreaming  


Me: i’m like 96% sure this isn’t a dream guys  


Chetta Cheese: wait what the fuck  


Holy Joly: Hi Chetta, Enjolras from Je Suis listened to our music and liked it and we’re dying.  


Chetta Cheese: oh my god  


Boss: party at me+j+m’s house  


Chetta Cheese: hell ya  


Me: nah gang we gotta play it cool. he hasn’t yet seen how incredibly strange we are as people.  


Boss: so? he doesn’t have to know anything  


Me: i want to invite him over to talk about potentially touring together  


Chetta Cheese: the fuck  


Me: hold on  


Me to Enjolras <3: when u said that we’re really good did u mean in a “i want to make this dude happy so he’ll shut up” way or in a “i actually rly like this music” way  


Enjolras <3: People have said that we (and other pop punk bands) are the death of punk music. I think you guys have what it takes to bring it back from the dead.  


Me: holy cow thank u so much

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's the deal, i'm working on 2 other projects right now and idk if this is one worth continuing. so please please please comment or leave kudos and let me know if you like it and want to read more!!! for more shitty content from me, follow me on [tumblr](intrversion.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
